


Rush

by grandmelon



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hiking, Love, M/M, almost passing out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart pulsed in his ears and his breath was quick and harsh. Everything felt hot and he was getting dizzy now that he had finally paused for a rest. His nose and cheeks started to tingle, and his fingers felt cold. He tensed as the rushing feeling of being on the brink of passing out came over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some major writers block and things have been really hectic in life lately..... but I couldn't stay away from my babies for long. Just a quick fic half based on a real life experience. IF only I was as cute as these too. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! Please let me know if there's any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes :)

His heart pulsed in his ears and his breath was quick and harsh. Everything felt hot and he was getting dizzy now that he had finally paused for a rest. His nose and cheeks started to tingle, and his fingers felt cold. He tensed as the rushing feeling of being on the brink of passing out came over him. He hadn’t felt that in a long time, and it was more than a little unpleasant. His vision began to blur and he reached out for Rin’s hand, feeling comforted when their sweaty fingers intertwined.  
  
“Shit Sousuke, you’re as white as a ghost. Just keep breathing deep,” Rin grumbled before pulling his hand away. A sharp cold touch rested against his neck and the water drops running against his skin felt ridiculously good. “You should have told me so we didn’t push it so hard idiot.”  
  
“I didn’t realize I was even having a hard time until I sat down,” Sousuke mumbled and closed his eyes. Rin reached over and began to rub the middle of Sousuke's forehead with his thumb, releasing the pressure there.  
  
“Even your lips are white you dumb ass.”  
  
“I can’t see either,” Sousuke mumbled as he opened his eyes and saw his vision returning. He felt like he was going to puke.  
  
It was like an out of body feeling, you'd be sitting up but feel yourself being pulled back and swaying from side to side, and a creeping blackness edged at the back of your mind. What freaked him out the most was when he couldn’t see, it was like having gunk in your eyes and being unable to wipe it away, everything was a blurry mess. The first time that it had happened Sousuke was a lot less calm, but even knowing that he’d be fine didn’t help the churning of his stomach.  
  
“Your hands were shaking too,” Rin sighed as he sat down next to Sousuke on the large bolder he was resting on. Hiking certainly added a different level of activeness, and he wasn’t thinking too much when he decided to go at his regular pace. Sousuke wasn’t constantly exercising anymore and the gap between them had grown wider. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Sousuke chuckled, “but it’s nice when you take responsibility like it was.”  
  
“I’m not just going to let you pass out.” Rin pouted as he rolled the water bottle against Sousuke’s neck to bring it to a colder side, letting more of the bottle’s sweat cool Sousuke.  His thumb kept trained on his forehead, gently massaging the blood vessels there.  
  
“I’ll try to pace myself better next time. It’s the incline that gets me every time. I remember the first time I went hiking, my cousins weren’t exactly the best companions for it.”  
  
Sousuke grinned and Rin frowned before handing Sousuke the bottle and releasing his forehead. He reached into his bag for some snacks. Just because his pulse was coming down didn’t mean he was going to feel better, he needed some sugar. He pulled out a few of his sweeter granola bars, ones he liked to keep to himself if he was honest, and handed those to Sousuke as well.  
  
“We should go back after you finish resting. We’ve already done a lot, and it’s not like I’ll be able to drag your ass back to the car if you pass out on me.” Rin smirked at Sousuke’s dejected look, all pout and scrunched up eyebrows. He just sipped at the water more and turned to look down the pathway, a deep breath and a thoughtful look returning to his face.  
  
“If you want you can keep going and I’ll wait here until you make it up to the top and back, that way you can get a real work out.”  
  
Rin blinked three times before he punched Sousuke’s arm, just a tap since he wasn’t feeling well and didn’t want to make Sousuke feel worse. He pulled his hair tie out of his hair, rolling it onto his wrist. He grabbed all of his hair and pulling up the loose strands back into place, securing them up in a new tight high pony tail to keep them from sticking to his neck. He wasn’t surprised that he suggested that, but honestly he didn’t care for continuing his run on the mountain if Sousuke wasn’t up for doing it with him.     
  
“Nah, let’s just go home when you’re ready to walk again. I feel like taking a shower.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Sousuke said nothing more on the subjected and continued to smile at the stupid wrapper of the granola bar Rin had given him. Rin was already excited for a nice cold shower, and washing Sousuke off of course. Any moment Sousuke was not in top shape was the perfect moment for Rin to spoil him rotten, since the idiot liked to rebut it any other time. It was annoying that Sousuke needed an excuse for Rin’s extra attention, but he’d get him over that eventually.  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“Huh?” Rin turned to Sousuke, barely hearing him speak, too lost in his plans for later. Sousuke gave him a bright grin before leaning towards him, sweaty shoulder meeting sweaty shoulder.  
  
“Said I love you,” Sousuke repeated and Rin’s face returned to the blotchy red it had been before. He scowled before leaning in for a gross kiss, completely content with it. Sweat covered faces were by no means attractive, but that was no deterrent when it came to kissing Sousuke. A sweet chaste kiss turned into another, and Rin finally pulled back after one with just a bit too much tongue involved, a wicked grin at Sousuke’s distress.  
  
“I almost pass out and now you’re trying to suffocate me? Is that why you invited me up here? To kill me off?” Sousuke teased and Rin shrugged, trying to keep a straight face but failing to do so. He took the bottle out of his hands and took a sip for himself before standing up.  
  
“Come on, you’re clearly feeling better. Let’s go home.”  
  
“Only if you carry me,” Sousuke retorted, standing up and feeling better, despite the slight nausea he felt by doing so.  
  
“As if I could,” Rin snorted as he started walking down the path before stopping and turning to Sousuke, holding out a hand. He accepted it with a quiet smile, enjoying the silence between them as they walked back down the path. The trees tops bent and swayed under the harsh wind above and the birds were whistling. Squirrels skittered about, making brave leaps from tree limb to tree limb, and the sound of two pairs of feet walking on a dirt and rock ridden path filled the summer air. It was a kind of silence you could get used to.


End file.
